User blog:Rod12/Lancelot use in Series 4 and His Possible use in Series 5
In some way this question can go back to the Series 3 Finally The Coming of Arthur Part 2 but in way in can be asked as well when you look back at Series 4 in review and the shows use of Lancelot. An you almost have to wonder at least I do what is the shows goal or purpose with the character. I think I can say that most or pretty much all fans thought or at least hoped that when the Series 3 Finally The Coming of Arthur Part 2 aired and when it finished along with the news of Series 4 focusing on the Knights of the Round Table happening we all thought we were going to see a whole lot more of Lancelot and for most or pretty much fans of the show thats good news. But in the end Lancelot only appeared in a total of 3 Episodes for all of Series 4 and giving fans both good and bad memories of the character by the end of Series 4. The good memories that fans got of Lancelot during Series 4 was he was one of Merlin's best friends and he was remembered as hero when he was alive and after he died and that was mainly shown during both Part 1 and Part 2 of The Episodes The Darkest Hour. Another good memory of him during Series 4 was him saving Camelot from a great threat. Then we come to the bad memories of what happen to him in Series 4 he died twice, resurrected twice, came back as a Shade which in the was used as a great threat against Camelot or more the point mainly against Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon. An also besides being used as a Shade or mainly as a weapon against Arthur Pendragon and Guinevere Pendragon we also had to see Lancelot being order to then eventually kill himself. So in the end Series 4 real did do quit a number on fans when it comes to Lancelot. So it the end I kind of wonder why did the show choose to use this certain story arc with Lancelot. I do realize the show probably had a certain amount of available when it came to there use of Actor Santiago Cabrera however if they weren't able to make him a Series Regular or a Recurring Character along the lines of how they used Gwaine and Actor Eoin Macken for excample. Your telling me they couldn't of had him appear in maybe appear in maybe 5 Episodes instead of 3 because I think you could of used him towards the end of Series 4 with the final three episodes The Hunter's Heart and The Sword in the Stone I mean the idea of Lancelot being resurrected by Merlin as extra help in the Battle to take back Camelot once again from Morgana Pendragon. An maybe another story idea of how to of possible use Lancelot better during Series 4 is have him try and track down were and even what Morgana Pendragon was and what she was doing during Series 4. I mean you have to wonder why no one ever though of saying don't you think we should send someone out to try and find and capture Morgana Pendragon. For Series 5 if Lancelot does return I've heard some good ideas of how he could return along the lines of how Freya was one User:Gwaine-looks-like-cenred stated I remember seeing. But thing at least I hope for that happens if he returns for Series 5 if give Lancelot some form of redemption that happens over a course of a few episode not just one and the shows gets to have Actor Santiago Cabrera for at least like 4 or 5 Episodes. I'll understand if he isn't a Series Regular or even a Recurring Character like Gwaine and Actor Eoin Macken but I real don't want to see Lancelot being remembered for what happened in Lancelot du Lac. I'll probably go in to more detail about Lancelot use in Series 4 when someone responds so far now I'll just stick to what I stated. But I was wondering what does everyone think of Lancelot use during Series 4 and how would you like to see him used in Series 5 if he comes back which there is a strong chance that will happen. Oh and if you want to just talk about the show verson of Lancelot in general I created a Blog Page for that as well called User blog:Rod12/The Show's Version of Lancelot Category:Blog posts